Teddy Lupin and the Department of Mysteries
by HPobsessor92
Summary: What happens when Teddy Lupin and Victiore Weasley battle Death Eaters at Grimmauld Place, sneak into the Depeartment of Mysteries, and even get engaged for marriage all before they leave Hogwarts? Let your imaginations run wild until the final chapter...


Teddy Lupin dashed through the halls of Hogwarts, Argus Filch close on his heels. His long, turquoise hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his round glasses kept sliding down his nose. The sleeves of his shirt were lengthy and loose as were his pant legs.

As he rounded a corner, Teddy tripped on his shoelaces, which where untied, and he fell down a flight of stairs. Filch galloped to his side, chuckling. Lupin got to his knees and felt for his glasses. When he found them, he placed them on his nose and looked up at the caretaker.

"What do you want, Filch?" he asked as he was hoisted up by the back of his collar. Filch dragged him down the stairs and Teddy stumbled every few steps.

"You know what you did. The fireworks display on the 5th floor." spat the caretaker. Lupin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I told you, it wasn't me. Anyone can get those from Uncle George's shop in Diagon Alley." They turned another corner and were heading in the direction of McGonagall's office down the hall. Filch laughed once more.

"Yes, but what student besides you would custom create fireworks that say 'I love you, Victiore Weasley! Marry me!'" asked the old man. Teddy started to laugh under his breath.

"Yeah, that was a nice touch, wasn't it? Do you think she liked it?" he joked. They came to a halt in front of the Gryffin statue and announced the password: Tabby. The statue hopped aside, they climbed the spiral stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." said McGonagall. She looked up from her work as Filch marched to her desk and throwing Lupin into a chair. He fixed his askew glasses and sneered at the caretaker.

"What is it now, Argus?" McGonagall sounded annoyed. Filch's upperlip twitched as he slammed his hand down. Teddy and the Headmistress both jumped a little as he did so.

"He set off a huge fireworks display in the middle of the 5th floor corridor. He even set off three of those damn dragontails that his uncles did in their 5th year." Filch said, a squeek of fear in his voice as he said the word "dragontails." McGonagall looked to Teddy and back to Filch. She placed her head inside her hands and waved the caretaker away and he dashed out the door in fury.

Teddy stood up and walked to the portrait of Snape hanging on the office wall. McGonagall sat back down at her desk and started back up on her paperwork.

"Did this dude _ever_ wash his hair, McG?" asked Teddy. Snape glared back at him with a look of utter disgust.

"If I were still a teacher or headmaster, you'd have enough detentions to last you until graduation, Lupin." Snape retorted. Teddy laughed and walked back to McGonagall's desk.

"Ted-"

"Teddy, never 'Ted.'"

"_Teddy_, you can't do that sort of thing. It's against the rules which you seem to have broken most of. And not to mention it's dangerous. You could have injured or killed the students. Those dragontails are illegal now because of it." she lectured. Lupin pushed his glasses up his nose and sniggered.

"It's a great accomplishment. I live up to my fathers', grandfathers', and uncles' names, don't I?"

"Your father, Remus, was a great student and rule obiding man. Why can't you be like him? Why must you insist on being like Harry, James, Sirius, Ronald, Fred, and George?" she asked him.

Teddy turned his head to a picture hanging on the wall. It was of his godfather. He was young in this picture, about 17 or 18, and he was shaking hands with Minister Shacklebolt. Teddy knew this story well, as Harry had told it many times before. This was a picture of when Harry was being rewarded for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort back in May of 1998.

"Because they were great, McG! They all took part in defeating that Dark Lord Voldemort dude like 15 years ago. I want to be just like them...except I want one more ear than Uncle George." he laughed and McGonagall shot a stern look in his direction.

"And another thing, don't call me 'McG.' You will address me, hereforth, as Professor, Headmistress, or simply, Ma'am." McGonagall told him. Lupin looked back to her and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Professor McG!" And with that, Teddy turned on his heel and exited the large office as McGonagall took off her square rimmed glasses and rubbed her eyes in annoyance.


End file.
